This invention relates in general to the construction of electrical switches and, in particular, to a new and useful switch for sensing the loading and unloading a a vehicle seat, which includes a movable rod member carrying a switching member which is disposed between spring contacts which are biased toward engagement and which will move out of position to separate the spring contacts in order to permit them to move together.